Autumn Rain
by BriannaRox
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have always been friends, during a long period of time, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash became the closest any two friends could get. Rainbow can't leave Fluttershy, Fluttershy can't leave Rainbow. When Rainbow Dash finds Fluttershy alone lying against a tree, her heart breaks. FIND OUT WHY!
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy gazed in awe as she saw Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds. The cyan pegasus could fly so amazingly, why hadn't the Wonderbolts accepted her yet?

"Wow Rainbow Dash, you truly are an amazing flyer." whispered the yellow pegasus.

"You really think so?" Rainbow Dash asked with no surprise.

Rainbow Dash paused in the air and took a moment to look down and Fluttershy.

"Well of course you are Dashie, and I'm pretty sure you know that too."

Let's face it, everypony knew Rainbow Dash was an amazing flyer. She was the only pony to be able to successfully perform a Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Dash also knew she was great, but she just loved the nice compliments everypony gave her. Rainbow Dash flew herself down to the ground and stood right next to the yellow pegasus.

"Thanks Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash smiled, looking directly into Fluttershy's turquiose eyes.

Fluttershy looked back into Dashie's pink eyes and smiled.

"Do you mind telling the Wonderbolts that?" Rainbow Dash jokingly asked.

The two pegasi laughed. Rainbow Dash looked up into the sky, 2 more clouds had to be cleared.

"What are you looking at Dashie?" Fluttershy asked with a puzzled look.

"Just looking to see if there are any clouds left." Rainbow Dash replied.

Rainbow Dash gasped in excitment whilst jerking her head to the left.

"What is it, Dashie?" Fluttershy asked, trotting over to see what Rainbow Dash was staring at.

Rainbow Dash looked straight at Fluttershy.

"I could teach you how to fly!" Rainbow Dash asked with a big smile.

Fluttershy frowned and stared down at her hoof. As much as she hated flying, she didn't want to dissapoint Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, um.. um.. I guess so..." Fluttershy whispered.

Before Rainbow Dash replied, she grabbed Fluttershy and flew straight up in the air. Fluttershy squeezed her eyes shut and her wings locked by her side. Fluttershy quietly squeled and grabbed onto Rainbow Dash for dear life.

"It's ok, you can do this! You can do it!" Fluttershy whispered to herself.

Rainbow Dash whooshed through the air, carelessly swaying from side to side.

"Now, I want to see how good you are first!" Rainbow Dash said, shoving her hoof into Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Um.. okay" Fluttershy whispered, her voice cracking on the last word.

Rainbow Dash released her hooves off Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus squirmed and squeled as she fell through the sky. Her wings locked shut and her hair flew over her face. No thoughts ran through her mind "Panic! Panic!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and cut through the sky, leaving a beautiful rainbow behind her. The wind blowing in her face made her eyes water. She scooped up Fluttershy and gently put her down on the freshly cut grass.

"Ok, you really need to work on you're flying..." Rainbow Dash admitted.

Fluttershy grabbed on the cyan pegasus' back hoof and shook violently.

_"No more! Please no more!"_ Fluttershy thought.

Rainbow Dash could see the fear in her best friends eyes.

"Alright, alright you've had enough today, we might countinue this tommorow, ok? I promise I won't be to rough." Rainbow Dash asked innocently.

Fluttershy stopped shaking as violent as before and looked up at Rainbow Dash who was staring at her with big sympathetic eyes.

"Ok..." Fluttershy whispered with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had arrived and Rainbow Dash was waiting at Fluttershy's doorstep.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called from outside the thick wooden door.

Fluttershy trotted to the door and opened it up.

"Hi Dashie, why are you here so early?" Fluttershy asked, squinting her eyes as they tried to adjust to the morning sunlight.

"Well, I wanted to get up early so I could train you, remember?" Rainbow Dash asked, laughing.

Fluttershy could see how excited Rainbow Dash was and she didn't want to break it to her.

"Um, of course Dashie." Fluttershy replied with a fake smile.

"Well c'mon!" Rainbow Dash yelled grabbing Fluttershy.

"Can you just give me a minute to-" Fluttershy interrupted herself with a big yawn.

"To wake up?" Rainbow Dash said, finishing off Fluttershy's sentence.

Fluttershy finished yawing and nodded at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash sat Fluttershy down on the ground and waited. As she did this, Fluttershy scanned her surroundings.

"Where is everypony?" Fluttershy asked.

"Beats me, it's pretty early I guess. Maybe everypony's still asleep." Rainbow Dash replied.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both watched birds fly above their heads as Rainbow Dash waited for Fluttershy to fully wake up.

"OK, I think I'm awake now." Fluttershy told Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up and she grinned and the yellow Pegasus.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash replied.

She flew 10 meters into the sky and glanced down at Fluttershy who was shivering in fear.

"Now, first of all, you need to spread out your wings!" She yelled at scared pegasus.

Fluttershy slowly turned her head to her wings and attempted to lift them up into the sky, but as she did this, she forced her wings to lock by her side.

"You're not going to get very far by doing that! C'mon Fluttershy, spread your wings!" Rainbow Dash yelled, now started to get a bit angry.

Fluttershy could here the anger in Rainbow Dash's voice. Fluttershy jerked her head away from Rainbow Dash. Tears welled up in her eyes and she quietly whimpered to herself.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and she flew back down to Fluttershy.

"C'mon Flutters, it isn't that hard. I'm sorry if I got a little impatient there, I didn't mean to get mad at you."

Rainbow Dash put a hoof around Fluttershy's shoulder and looked at her with her big rose eyes. The yellow pegasus stopped whimpering and looked back at Rainbow Dash.

"See look, it's just like this." Rainbow Dash said giving a brief demonstration on how to spread out her wings.

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow's wings then back at hers.

_"You've done this before, why can't you do it now?" _Fluttershy thought to herself.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and slowly spread out her feathery wings. She lifted her head up into the sun and opened her eyes.

"You did it, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash squealed.

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash and smiled.

Rainbow Dash flew into the air, looking straight down and Fluttershy.

Suddenly, these feelings ran through Fluttershy's body. She was so happy, Rainbow Dash was proud of her, she was no longer the yellow pegasus that couldn't even fly.

Fluttershy lifted up her hooves and flew straight next to the blue pegasus.

Rainbow Dash gasped and smiled at the yellow pegasus.

"Fluttershy! You did it!" Rainbow Dash squealed as her voice cracked on the last couple of words.

"I did it, Dashie!" Fluttershy said, looking straight at Rainbow Dash.

"OK, now Fluttershy, don't look down!" Rainbow Dash warned the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy panicked and lost eye contact the blue pegasus, she looked down at the ground and her wings locked by her side. She flew straight down onto the hard ground.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash gasped.

She quickly flew down to the yellow pegasus who was clearly in pain.

"Fluttershy, are you alright!?" Rainbow Dash asked in panic.

"I, I'm not sure." Fluttershy replied as tears filled into her eyes.

Rainbow Dash scanned the pegasus but couldn't see any obvious cuts, bruises, breaks or scars.

Rainbow Dash lifted Fluttershy up off the ground.

"Can you walk?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy struggled to keep herself balance. After a few attempts at walking without falling, she did it.

"Well, I can walk..." Fluttershy told the blue pegasus.

"I'm not in much pain anymore." Fluttershy continued.

"I'm so sorry Flutters," Rainbow Dash apologized, throwing her arm around Fluttershy's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Rainbow Dash continued.

"It's OK, Dashie, you didn't mean it." Fluttershy replied, smiling up at the blue pegasus.

"Maybe we should take a break from flying, how about that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Great idea." Fluttershy smiled.


End file.
